Pain
by rika08
Summary: Pain surged through DG's body. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Never in her life would she scream for Zero. tiny bit of DGCain/
1. Chapter 1

Never in DG's life has she ever felt this much pain. She closed her eyes and tried to keep from screaming. That was just what they wanted, and there was no way DG would give them that pleasure.

"Enough." Ordered a malice voice. DG opened her eyes to see Zero standing over her. He looked at her. No look of darkness or pity on his face. But a blank look.

Zero touched her cheek gently, "Why do you resist so? The pain would cease if you would simply surrender."

"I'll never give in to you Zero." DG replied.

"We shall see." Zero said. He turned from her. Several Longcoats undid her chains.

DG finally lay on the ground. DG welcomed the coolness. Suddenly the Longcoats began beating her. With her body too weak, DG could only endure. She kept her eyes and mouth shut.

When the Longcoats finished, DG lay motionless on the floor. Zero knelt next o her body and kiss her head, "Sleep well Princess." He left her in her cell.

DG's hands clenched into fists. She brought her arms to her chest. DG inhaled deeply. The stinging tears rolled onto the cold floor. No amount of restraint could keep her tears at bay.

DG cried, not caring who heard her at his point. There was not much Zero could still do to her. Her body wracked with pain. She could hardly move now. Her body was cut badly, causing her to be even weaker from the lack of blood.

Broken was a word that could not describe the state of DG's legs. Shattered would be more appropriate. Her back bore a large bruise, where she had landed on the ground.

Finally, DG gave into the pain. She let herself go. She could feel the pain slowly ease away form her. The coolness of the cell melted into a comforting warm feeling. Her eyes blurred into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

A starling sound broke through the quiet night. DG slowly regained consciousness. She could hear Longcoats yelling. Running. DG was too weak to open her eyes. She lay still on the cell floor, trying her best to pass out again.

From behind her, someone grabbed her roughly and lifted her onto the platform. "If he wants to find you, he can find your broken body!"

Pain erupted throughout DG's body again. She cringed as she tried not to scream. Her body writhed in pain. DG rolled onto her stomach. She opened her eyes. Her hands reach out for the edge of the platform. She pulled her body off the machine. DG landed on the cell floor harshly.

As soon as DG felt the floor, she felt someone kick her in the face. DG rolled again. Someone lifted her into the air. Their hands grasped tightly round her throat. DG's hands tried to free herself. She tried frantically to breath, but their grip was too tight.

_No!_ DG screamed in her mind. She felt her body slowly shutting down. Her grip loosened.

Air filled her lungs quickly. DG found herself on the floor. She was lying on her stomach, eyes closed. She could hear fighting near her. DG opened her eyes, but could not see anything. She felt nothing on her eyes, but she could only see black.

The fight near her suddenly stopped. She felt someone come near her. DG felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She raised her head slightly. Another hand touched her shoulder.

Suddenly DG was off the ground. She was being held in someone strong arms, running through the jail. Without being able to see, DG closed her eyes and felt her surroundings blend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own nothihng


	3. Chapter 3

DG felt the cool air around her. She was lowered to the ground, leaning against a tree. She felt someone place their hand on her head gently. A familiar voice called to her. DG's eyes stirred for a brief moment before she opened them. Still, Dg could only see blackness.

"DG, talk to me." The voice called.

"I can't see." DG said.

She heard the person sigh, "Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

DG couldn't help but smirk. She tied to move her body, but winced at the attempted.

"Try not to move Deeg. You're pretty banged up." They said.

"Cain? Some reason, it doesn't sound like you." DG replied.

"You must've hit your head extremely hard." Cain explained.

DG closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. She inhaled deeply, letting the air cool her body.

"DG, don't go to sleep." Cain said.

DG opened her eyes, "I'm not."

"We need to get you back before these injuries get worse." Cain explained.

DG tired to get herself ready, but her body refused to move. She tried several times to move her legs, but they would not respond.

"What is it Deeg?" Cain asked.

DG leaned her head against the tree, "I move."

"What?"

"I-I can't move my legs." DG said. Fear crept into her body. She tried to keep herself calm.

"Aright. Hang on." Cain placed an arm around DG's back and one under her legs. As he lifted, DG groaned in pain. Cain quickly set her back down.

"This won't work. You'll have to find them without me." DG said.

"I can't leave you here DG. Not like this." Cain replied.

DG stared off, knowing full well, she was not looking at Cain, "Look at me Cain. I can't go anywhere. No matter what we try, I won't be able to move."

Cain placed his hand on her cheek. "I can't leave you like this DG."

"Either you leave me now, or you'll have to carry back my dead body." DG explained.

Cain sighed. He knew she was right. He felt DG take his hand. He looked up at her. She smiled, despite her position.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere Cain. You'll be able to find me again." DG explained.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Cain replied.

DG pushed her back off the tree. She leaned forward and kissed Cain's cheek, "You worry too much."

Cain leaned his forehead on hers, "And you don't worry enough."

DG smiled, "Theoretically, someone has too."

"Alright, I'm going to find the others. And then I'll be back. If you hear anyone coming, assume it might not be me." Cain explained.

"How will I know if it is you?" DG asked.

Cain leaned forwards and kissed DG. "You'll know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! So what did you think? I know it's not as good as my other fics, but oh well.

I also want to know if you want me to post an update piece on my upcoming fics. I've got a few coming.

Review please!!


End file.
